paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Patrol
After completing a term as a Patrol Leader (or in their Patrol Leader year), scouts graduate out of their patrol and into the Staff Patrol. Staff Patrol is the senior boy leadership of the troop and is the pool from which the Senior Patrol Leader and other troop-wide positions of responsibility are drawn. While they have many separate duties from the regular patrols, the primary role of the Staff Patrol is to guide the younger scouts and serve as an organized group of selfless and mature young men. Staff Patrol judges, 2018 107th Birthday (shown above) Staff Duties Staff's primary responsibility is to help teach and guide the younger scouts. Though they may be out of their old patrols, it does not mean they can't still interact with the younger scouts and aid them in advancement. Staff Patrol also serves a critical advisory role. Just as the Scoutmaster watches over the SPL and his staff, the staff supervises and advises the patrol leaders. In many cases, these staff members had been the patrol leaders just months before. They know the members of their old patrol and they have recent experience and wisdom that can help the new leaders. At the beginning of troop meetings and before the Birthday, the Staff Patrol inspects the uniforms of the other patrols. This inspection is for points that count toward the Interpatrol Cup at the end of the year as well as to ensure that uniforms are properly complete and clean. The Staff Patrol also judges the patrols every year during the annual Birthday Competition. Their job is to ensure that the patrols are graded fairly and properly, ultimately determining a winner after analyzing the scores from each event. Staff Jobs Most staff members also take on positions of responsibility in the troop. These positions are designated jobs that are created to assist the troop and guide the younger scouts. Please note that not all of these positions are used at once. Some are only used every so often, depending on the size of the Staff Patrol. The Positions of Responsibilities in the troop are: Senior Patrol Leader - The highest ranking member of the troop. He is in command of the entire Staff Patrol and delegates what must be done in order for the troop to function properly. As a highly distinguished leader, the Senior Patrol Leader is also responsible for organizing the troop and for directly leading the troop as a whole. To learn more about the responsibilities of the Senior Patrol Leader, click here. Assistant Senior Patrol Leader - Second in command to the Senior Patrol Leader. The primary responsibility of the Assistant Senior Patrol Leader is to serve as a "second hand man" or close aid to the SPL. Thus, the ASPL becomes a very trusted individual to the SPL, possibly securing his position as SPL in the following year. There can be many ASPLs at once, depending on who the SPL appoints to be his close helpers. Scribe - The Scribe is primarily responsible for handling and organizing the points between the regular patrols. He is also responsible for tracking the points docked from each patrol during the uniform inspection at each troop meeting, The Scribe later uses his organized points to determine the winner in the Inter Patrol Contest, which is awarded at the Birthday. Although not a rule, the Scribe usually reads the script for the Change of Command Ceremony during the Birthday as well. Quartermaster (QM) - The Quartermaster is responsible for organizing the various gear and uniform items used in the troop. The quartermaster has his own room in the basement of the cabin where he stores all of the equipment that the troop needs. Order of the Arrow Representative (OA Rep) - The OA Rep is responsible for organizing the OA election and OA tap-out at Camp Horseshoe every year. He is also expected to regularly attend and organize OA work and fellowship weekends and maintain communications with our lodge, Octoraro 22. Drum and Bugle Corps Captain - Musical staff member that has been in the Drum and Bugle Corps for a few years that leads and teaches the Corps. This is usually not selected by the SPL, but by the previous Captain. Forester - The Forester is responsible for hosting workdays to help protect and preserve the trees and plants in the cabin area. Historian - The Historian is responsible for maintaining a stable knowledge of the history of the troop and spreading this information to others. In years past, the troop Historian has been responsible for organizing information in the newer editions of the Paoli 1 Anniversary Red Year Book. Parent Liaison - The Parent Liaison is responsible for assisting and organizing the various troop events throughout the year, and helping to promote these events among the parents of scouts. The Parent Liaison works with the Senior Patrol Leader Mom at these events as well. Librarian - The Librarian organizes the "troop library" of merit badge books at the cabin and makes sure that they are checked out and returned properly. Quartermaster of Vehicles - This position primarily helps maintain the vehicles in the troop and ensures that they are in perfect working condition. Quartermaster of Grounds - The QM of Grounds is responsible for organizing workdays before each meeting at the cabin and ensuring that the desired measures are taken to ensure that the cabin grounds stay clean. Troop Guide - The Troop Guide serves as a mentor and instructor for all the younger scouts within the Troop. He assists with training events and is available to help individual patrols instruct their newer scouts. Current Members The Staff Patrol is split up between the active leading "Senior Staff" and the lower regular "Staff". This is due to the large amount of members of Staff Patrol and the separation of leadership as well. The placement is largely dependent on age and activity, thus scouts in their last year of scouting are usually the only members of "Senior Staff." Staff * Ross Curcio (Senior Patrol Leader) * Ray Donohue *Brendan Herrin *Jack Lindgren *Carl Nirmaier *John Riley *Eric Rote *Christian Vloedman *Chris Zack *Isaiah Chen *Joe Curcio *Jonny Palmer *Jerry Peng *Joe Massaua *Ethan Skorup *Alex Trevisani *Andrew Vines Category:Patrol Category:Rank/POR